Confessions, embarrasment and showers
by Vortexacerlani
Summary: Dan is caught by Phil dancing leading to confessions and a cute shower. (no dirty content in the shower)


"I love you" Dan mouthed as Phil walked out the door. "Stay with me" he whispered this time. Phil turned around "did you say something?" He had that same loving tone in his voice like a mother. "No, it was probably just the TV" Dan didn't like lying to Phil but he had to about his feelings. Phil would think he was gross, a boy liking a boy isn't bad but Phil was his best friend. Phil closed the door and continued walking towards the grocery store. Dan was like a love sick puppy, his eyes would light up whenever he saw Phil. "Why is it so hard to tell him" Dan mumbled, quickly looking up just in case Phil was still inside the house. He took this opportunity while Phil was out to just play around. He blasted his favourite song and danced around the room like nobody was watching (which nobody was) he began singing the lyrics:

" _Baby I love you, Baby don't leave me, I don't care if we're best friends we can be more!"_

He tripped over a pair of Phil's socks and landed on his back with a thump, it hurt but he giggled as the lyrics fitted perfectly.

 _I will fall, I will fail, but darling sweetie I will get back up for you_.

He stood up and continued to dance for what felt like forever. Dan jumped on chairs pretending he was in a music video completely unaware Phil was leaning against the door giggling like a little chipmunk. Dan didn't even know Phil was there so he continued dancing until his playlist of songs ended. By the end of the playlist Phil was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms in his lap with the biggest smile of his face. Phil started clapping enthusiastically. Dan saw Phil and his face went bright red, without speaking a word Dan ran to his room completely aware of Phil following him. "Dan I'm sorry I shouldn't have watched you like that" Phil put his forehead on the door, he still had a giant smile from Dan's dancing. Dan didn't want to answer he was shaking with tears in his eyes.

"Are you ignoring me?" Phil questioned through the door. Dan didn't want to answer even though he was actually ignoring him. Dan heard Phil walk away from the door and into the kitchen. Dan then stood up and peeked out the door, his face still as red as ever. Dan could here Phil singing his favourite song, he couldn't help but feel bad for ignoring Phil. Dan silently crept out his door and down the hallway. He stopped at the entry to his kitchen. Phil was still singing, but it was different the second time he sang.

" _Dan I love you, Dan don't leave me, I know we are best friends but can't we be more?"_

Phil was nearly whispering when he sang that line he finished the singing the song then muttered to himself "Dan why can't I tell you?" Dan went to step forward but tripped over his feet and landed in the kitchen doorway. Phil turned his head and dropped the egg carton he was holding. Both boys turned bright red, "did you hear that?" Phil asked with a slight squeak in his voice. Dan stood up and nodded still embarrassed, he didn't want to lift his head to look at Phil, but he did. What he saw melted his heart, Phil was wearing his glasses, his hair was messing and he was staring at Dan with a deep blush on his cheeks. "I guess it isn't a secret now, I might as well tell you" Phil muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck. "I really like you" Phil looked up, he saw Dan staring at him with tears in his eyes. Dan was trying to hold back his sobs but it wasn't working. "Phil…" Dan's tears started to run down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me sooner" Dan ran and threw his arms around Phil. Phil moved is arms so they were around Dan's waste. "I love you" Dan whispered into Phil's ear turning him bright red.

"Uh Phil" Dan mumbled, "…yeah" Phil answered "There is egg all over the floor" Dan said bluntly. Phil jumped back on one foot lading the other on the ground, his foot slipped forwards and Phil fell on his back into the eggs. Dan tried to hold back a laugh but he couldn't resist, he began laughing so hard he snorted. Dan quickly covered his mouth and turned red. Phil looked at Dan still covered in egg and started laughing, Dan removed his hands from his mouth and started laughing too, the kitchen was filled with a choir of laughter. "I'm going to have a shower, do you want to come?" Phil said jokingly. Dan smirked and said "sure if you wash my hair", Phil was shocked he said yes but he wasn't going to back out now. Dan helped Phil out of the egg and they both walked towards the bathroom, Phil leaving a trail of egg behind.

They both slipped through the bathroom door and closed it behind them. Once Dan got inside he snapped back to a conscious self and he realised what he agreed to. It only took Phil a second to realise Dan was embarrassed, he decided to take this to his advantage. Phil took his shirt off and walked towards Dan, backing him into the corner of their bathroom. "Want me to help you with anything" Phil purred into Dan's ear as he lifted up his shirt. "I…uh…Phil" Dan stuttered holding back a moan. Phil smirk turned into his usual cheerful "Don't worry, I won't do anything to hurt you I only want to wash your hair" Dan pouted and pushed past Phil. "That's not funny" Dan was angry at Phil not only because he was being a twit but also because he was turning him on and he didn't want Phil to do anything lewd. Especially not today anyway.

Phil giggled and continued to undress behind Dan. They both stripped down to their underwear and looked at each other nervously. "There's no way I can do this" Dan said holding his underwear tight around his body. Phil didn't say anything "Phil?" Dan looked up only to see a naked Phil covering his body with his hands looking embarrassed. Dan quickly turned around and pulled down his own underwear. Phil looked up at Dan and looked up and down at his body. "I'm getting in I smell like egg" Phil said nervously as he stepped in the shower. Dan could hear the shower running and Phil quietly humming as he washed his face. Dan walked into the shower and hugged Phil from behind wrapping his arms around his waist. Phil gasped and turned around "you scared me" Dan didn't want to answer, he was too embarrassed.

Phil pulled Dan closer pressing their bodies together, Phil put his hands on top of Dan's head and began ruffling his hair. "I said I would wash your hair" Phil grinned pulling down the shampoo, Dan's arms still around Phil's waist. Phil squeezed the shampoo into Dan's hair and started scrubbing it in. It felt nice to have your hair washed by somebody else, especially if you loved them. Some of the shampoo went into Dan's eyes, "Phil you twit" Dan took a step backwards letting go of Phil. Phil started pouting "you were keeping me warm since you're hogging all the water in the shower" Phil pulled Dan back into his belly hugging him tightly and started washing the shampoo out. They both continued to cuddle while Phil washed Dan's hair, they only broke apart when they had to wash their own bodies.

Dan turned off the shower and grabbed his and Phil's towels throwing Phil's at him. They both dried off and walked to their separate rooms to get changed. Dan held his breath until he reached his room, he collapsed on his bed and screamed into his pillow hoping Phil didn't hear him. He sat up and opened his closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt but no llama hat to be found. Dan searched throughout his room but couldn't find it, he slipped on his jeans and his shirt. "Phil do you know where my llama hat is?!" Dan shouted hoping he could hear him, he walked out of his room and straight into Phil's without knocking. Phil was laying on his bed with his towel still around his waist. "Phil, get dressed you fuck head" Dan walked over to Phil's bed and looked down at Phil. "Dress me Dan" Phil spoke in a childish voice "no way" Dan bluntly answered. He walked over to Phil's wardrobe and began searching for his llama hat. "What are you looking for?" Phil questioned getting up from his bed. "My llama hat" Dan continued to search for his hat, Phil walked over to Dan and hugged his back "sleep with me Dan" Phil dragged Dan onto the bed and into his lap. "I will if you put your pants on" Dan muttered. "I'm too slack" Phil yelled falling back onto the bed dragging Dan with him. Dan looked at Phil in the eyes and leaned closer too him. Their lips touched gently and they shared a longing kiss. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Dan put his hand in Phil's hair and opened his mouth leaning closer he whispered into Phil's ear "now put some pants on you Twit."


End file.
